


The Perfect Woman

by Cantatrice18



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Damn it Bob, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Partner Betrayal, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: What if Helen had been right, and Bob had been having an affair all along?Mr. Incredible could never resist the allure of a beautiful, mysterious woman. Particularly one with haunting amber eyes and legs for days. He'd always had a thing for blondes. . .





	The Perfect Woman

Mirage was every man’s dream – powerful yet fragile, alluring yet cool and reserved. She was an enigma, a hypnotic being, a creature so perfect she ought not to exist. Bob couldn’t help himself. He doubted any man could have, not with the adrenaline from a fight still pulsing in his veins.

It began with a kiss, a frantic and triumphant meeting of the lips as he pulled her to his chest. He felt her stiffen in shock, heard her gasp before the sound became muffled. She didn’t fight him. In fact, the longer he held her the more willing she seemed to become. It was as though her icy manner melted from the heat of his hands on her bare arms. By the time they reluctantly broke apart he knew she’d be the one to kiss him next time. And there would absolutely be a next time.

She followed him to the mainland. He felt her presence from time to time as he trained, her almond-shaped eyes watching him from the darkness of an alley or the shadows beneath a tree. She never spoke to him during the day, not when there was any chance they could be seen by a bystander, but sometimes he would find a business card in his suit pocket, her name in holographic letters on the front, a hotel address on the back. Even reading her name sent tingles down his spine. Part of him understood that he was betraying his wife’s trust, turning their wedding vows into nothing but meaningless words. But this wasn’t Bob’s affair: it was Mr. Incredible’s. Mirage was not interested in Robert Parr, ex-insurance salesman, father of three. She wanted Mr. Incredible, and by God, she had him. He’d never felt anything like her. He’d expected that he’d have to be gentle with her, given her lack of powers, but she took care of that particular worry right away. From the moment he entered her hotel suite – and it was always a suite – she was in charge. He’d often thought of her as a cat, slinking silently down hallways, prowling. In the bedroom she was utterly feral. Only once they’d finished, when she’d fallen asleep nestled in the curve of his arm, would he see the innocence in her once more. 

He knew he shouldn’t trust her. Every instinct told him his battle with the omnidroid had been suspicious. Mirage worked for a mysterious employer, a man whose commands she carried out with no questions asked. For all he knew this employer could have ordered her to seduce him, to break down his defenses and discover his every secret. Nevertheless, she was impossible to resist. He thought of her constantly, and who could blame him? After all, she was the perfect woman.


End file.
